Toshiko Neko
"I shall bring you good luck, but you shall not be selfish about this, or you my friend, are a very un-lucky person". Monster Parent: ''' Maneki-neko '''Age: 15 in lucky years Killer Style: Kimonos. They are a huge part of Japan and China, yet both countries are different. Freaky Flaw: Having a flaw is bad. So that explains me not having a flaw. Pet: A Siamese Cat called Cookie. She is sweet like sugar and will never harm a fly. Favourite Activity: Curling up into a ball and having a nap in the afternoon. I like the sunshine on me whilst I remain asleep. Biggest Pet Peeve: I have no peeve. Being annoyed with something gives you a stressful life. Fav School Subject: Mostly all of them. I enjoy my time at school during lessons. Least Fav Subject: Swimming. Since I'm part Feline, I dislike swimming. That means I am known as Aquaphobic. Favourite Food: Sushi and Milk. Fish makes you strong and healthy. So does milk. Favourite Color: White and Red. White may be a boring colour for you, but I like it. Best Friends: I have many friends, since I'm full of advice and wisdom. 'PORTRAYORS' If there was a featurette featuring her, her voice actress would be Minionluv. But if there was an episode featuring her, she would be voiced by Andrea Libman (Voice of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie), but her tone of voice would mostly sound like Fluttershy's. 'PERSONALITY' Toshiko is a lovely ghoul who is full of advice and wisdom. She may be as silent as a mouse at most times, but she is very wise and brings good luck to the kind people and the people in need of a home and food. Toshiko does not hand out bad luck since she is a very generous person, and finds it bad to give out bad luck. She is never too shy to speak for the truth, and she stands up to anybody who pushes her buttons. 'NAME MEANING' Toshiko is a Japanese name for Females, meaning "Clever Child", but it's not a very popular name these days for Japanese girls. 'APPEARENCE' Toshiko has a beautiful yet wise appearence. She has pale white skin like her parent, and peircing yellow eyes with cat-like pupils. She also has red nails and red lips, since she likes the colour red. Her hair is candy-floss pink and is shaped into many curls. Toshiko sometimes has a hand-fan with her, but most of the time she doesn't. Her collar is decorated with all the colours of the rainbow, and with a bell. She sometimes has a shield-like object made of gold, decorated with Japanese writing in black. Also her outfit is quite detailed. She wears a short white dress with a red ribbon/velvet belt going across the whole outfit, which is also decorated with a bell. Toshiko's skin has many orange and black spots for no reason and she wears sandals on her feet..well..back paws. 'MONSTER PARENT' The Maneki-neko is a common Japanese figurine (Lucky charm, talisman), usually made of ceramic in modern times, which is often believed to bring good luck to the owner. The figurine depicts a cat (Traditionally a Calico Japanese Bobtail) beckoning with an upright paw, and is usually displayed - often at an enterance - in shops, restraunts, pachinko parlors, and other businesses. Some of the sculptures are electric or battery-powered and have a slow-moving paw beckoning. The Maneki-Neko is sometimes also called the welcoming cat, lucky cat, money cat, happy cat or fortune cat. Sometimes known as a Buddah Kitty in English. Maneki-Neko sometimes appear in many different colors, styles and degrees of ornateness. Common colors are white, black, gold and sometimes red. In addition to ceramic figurines, Maneki-Neko can be found as keychains, piggy banks, air fresheners, house-plant pots, and miscellaneous ornaments, as well as large statues. Maneki-Neko are sometimes mistakenly called the "Chinese Lucky Cat", as it is also increasingly popular among Chinese merchants. It can also bring money to the owner. 'FAMILY' Toshiko and her feline parent live in a Chinese-like house with a pond beside it full of Japanese fish known as Koi. Most people mistake her for being an only child but actually, she has three other siblings but they live in Japan. 'FRIENDS' Toshiko has many friends at Monster High, since she gives everybody advice to help them which sometimes involves dating and how to cope with a bad situation. But her most favourite friends are Ghoulia Yelps, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue and many other friendly people. 'WEAKNESSES' Toshiko hasn't really got much weaknesses but she has got some in pictacular. Her weaknesses are bad luck, water, lightening and lemons. Lemons is one of her weaknesses, because it is her allergy and her weakness is water because most felines hate it. 'ROMANCE' Toshiko hasn't got any secret admirers, but she is always on the search for one. Most ghouls are desperate for love, but this ghoul certianly isn't desperate. In fact, Toshiko is never desperate for anything. Category:Maneki-Neko Category:13-MINIONLUV-13 OCs Category:Japanese Category:Females Category:Original Characters